Generally, in addition to the front and rear directional indicators, it is stipulated that large vehicles should be equipped with side lights, which are also called side markers, on both sides. These side-facing lights make the vehicle's presence, position and direction of travel clearly visible from oblique angles. When the front and rear directional indicators are switched on for an intended turn or lane change, the side lights brighten or flash at the same time to make the turn indication visible laterally rather than just to the front and rear of the vehicle and thus reduce the occurrence of traffic collisions. When the directional indicators are not switched on, the side lights may be configured to function as position lamps.
The issue of enhancing the traffic safety is always a hot topic. Recent studies have show that the combinations of the side LED lamps with turning LED indicators in various display patterns achieve better warning effects, particularly at night. However, the side lights in the above scheme can achieve no unexpected function apart from its original function of warning and turning indication. Because it is stipulated in most countries that large vehicle should be equipped with side lights, users have a strong preference for multifunction side lights.
Therefore, because of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventors provide a warning device and method for vehicles to effectively overcome the limitations of the prior art.